Pirates Journey of Pokemon
by LunarKitten1029
Summary: The Pirate and Marine war was brutal and cruel. Seeing the young man that saved his life and his crew about to die, so as a last ditch effort to save them Colby used his new devil fruit powers and sent them to the Pokemon world. Rated T for language and Sanji. Will be changed to M way later in the story.
1. Escaping to a new world

Pirates Journey of Pokemon

 **Me: Sup guys this is a new story for a new start. So I'm keeping this story as well as only focusing on this story until it is completed.**

 **Summary: The straw hats was in a huge battle against the marines. Brook, Jimbei, Chopper, and Franky was killed in battle against Blackbeard. Colby comes and saves the rest of the strawhats by sending them to a different dimension. How will the remaining straw hats handle this new world?**

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ONE PIECE T.T OR POKEMON T.T**

The marine Admiral Akuiena just got done murdering the remaining white beard pirates, until he heard a heart wrenching scream from a certain rubber boy that we all know and love.

"FRANKY! CHOPPER! BROOK! JIMBEI!" The young pirate captain of the straw hats screamed as he saw 4 of his nakama died right before him.

Franky was crushed by blackbeards dark dark fruit's gravity powers. The robotic shipwright was saving an exhausted Robin from fighting off some new big shot marine captain. Captain Dankshi (made it up)

Jimbei was killed in the exact same way as Ace was during the marine ford battle except that Jimbei was protecting their injured navigator Nami.

Chopper and Brook suffered the same fate. Drowning in the sea. They were blindsided while in the middle of an intense battle, and they both were pushed far into the sea.

Luffy, Zoro, Nami, Ussop, and Sanji was now back to back in a small circle getting ready to fight for their lives, when suddenly a familiar pink haired captain comes running towards them.

"LUFFY, EVERYONE QUICK GET IN THE PORTAL!" Colby said as he made a small portal in front of the remaining Straw hats.

Seeing a way to safety the remaining straw hat crew ran towards and jumped in the portal, just as the marines was about to fire at the portal Colby jumped in and closed the portal behind him.

The remaining straw hats looked around them and saw that they are in a blinding white void. Colby let out a huge sigh of relief and just slumped down.

"Colby were, are we? What did you do? How did you do that? Why did you do that?" Luffy asked a million questions.

"We are in the portalic void, it is a place to come to when someone is going to be heading to another dimension. I sent all of us here to talk and to send all of you guys to a nice, safe, and peaceful world. I ate the Portal Portal fruit model Dimension, there are different versions of the portal portal fruit. The reason why I did it, Luffy if it wasn't for you I would still be a cabin boy for Alvida or I would be dead, so I owed you, my first friend, my life." Colby said as he got up and walked over to the rest of the crew.

" Colby, thank you so much for doing this, but won't you get in trouble as well?" Nami said.

"Yes miss navigator I will but it is worth it. Now the devil fruit is wanting to know which dimension to send you guys. Luffy I have decided to send you and your crew to a very peaceful world, and since I know how much you like adventure thus world I'm sending you to will be pure adventure and peace. When you get to the new world you will be keeping all of your memories of your old life, but you will also be getting the basic information of this world so that you may some sort of understanding. " Colby said as he waved his arm and a scene of a certain lab with a windmill came into view. The crew can see what looks to be 7 people in white lab coats. The Scene then changed into a portal and as the straw hats was about to enter Colby yelled at them.

" Oh and 1 more thing. You won't have to worry about devil fruit weakness because your devil fruit will be gone and reformed back into our old world. GOOD LUCK!" Colby said as the portal closed around the remaining pirate crew.

 **Meanwhile with the professors**

"Look everyone." Tracy said as he pointed to the newly opened portal.

" I wonder what that could be?" Professor Juniper said.

The 7 professors and Tracy was given an answer as 6 people came falling from the sky.

" Hi I'm Monkey D. Luffy and these are my nakama nice to meet you."

 **Me: Okay so here is chapter 1 of Pirates Journey of Pokemon.**


	2. Introducing the starters

Pirates Journey of Pokemon

 **Me: Okay guys so here is chapter 2 a few things i want to clear up. When Colby mentions pure peace he's talking about compared to the one piece world the Pokemon world is like pure peace to them also they don't know about the evil organization so to them it is pure peace. Also the reason I killed of Jimbei, Franky, Brook, and Chopper is because 1. I wanted the crew to feel an extremely heavy loss. 2. This is my first time actually focusing on a Pokemon story so I didn't want to be all confused trying to figure out what Pokemon goes to who i'm already pushing it with 6 members of the crew. 3. These were my least favorite characters in One piece. and finally 4. It would be weird to have a walking, talking skeleton, Reindeer, fishman, and giant roboman. Those are my reasons.**

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ONE PIECE T.T OR POKEMON T.T**

"OH... uh... hi Luffy my name is Professor Oak, and these are my colleagues Professors Elm, Birch, Rowan, Juniper, Sycamore, and Kukui, and this is my assistant Tracy. " The Kantonian professor said to the small group of piraes.

"It's nice to meet you guys I'm Nami, and you've already met Luffy. The one with blonde hair is Sanji, the green haired guy is Zoro, The black haired woman is Robin, and the guy with the long nose is Ussop. Let us tell you a tale of how we got here." Nami said, and with that the 6 remaining crew members explained how they came from a different dimension and the properties of devil fruits. They then explained how one of their old friends had eaten a devil fruit that sent them here.

The professors and Tracy listened carefully to the crews story. They were amazed at the worat they come from, and they are saddened at the loss of some members of the small crew. The Professors the continued to explain the world of Pokemon to them.

" Thank you guys so much for trusting us with your story, so since you guys are stuck here for good how about we give you some starter Pokemon, Pokedex, pokeballs, and since you are the navigator Nami, I will give you the map." Professor Oak said. The crew was super excited about this process of going on a whole new adventure.

"First is the starter Pokemon for Kanto. The fire type Pokemon Charmander." A small fire lizard came out of the pokeball. " The water type squirtle." A blue turtle stood there looking super bored. " And last, but not least, the grass type Bulbasaur." A green like dinosaur with a flower bulb comes out looking super scared of the new people and went to hide behind the Professor.

"From my region of Jhoto, Here's the fire starter Cyndaquil." A small fire rat bear creature came out of the pokeball. " The water type starter Totodile." A light blue happy like alligator like creature. " Finally here is the grass type starter Chickorita ." A tiny little grass like dinosaur with a leaf on top of it's head apeared.

" Time to show you the starters of my home region of Hoenn. First up is is the fire type Pokemon Torchic." A small chicken like Pokemon came out and ruffled it's feathers. " Next is the water type Mudkiaaaaaaahhhhp." When the professor was introducing the platypus like pokemon it sprayed him in the face. " HAHAHA thank you Mudkip I needed that shower, any ways on to the grass starter Treeko." A green geko like pokemon just stood there glaring at the crew, Which scared Nami and Ussop a little bit.

"SO it's finally my turn hu? First is the fire starter Chimchar." A very hyper chimp like Pokemon came out of the pokeball and bounded towards Luffy. Luffy laughed at the little monkey and decided to let it sit on his shoulder. " Next is the Water type Pokemon Piplup." A blue penguin came out and puffed up it's chest. " Then there is the grass type Pokemon Turtwig." A green turtle like Pokemon came out and, like Bulbasaur hid behind Professor Rowan.

" Alright it's time for the Unova starters to appear. First is the fire type Tepig." A small Pig like pokemon started to run around and then jumped in the Professor's arms." Hehe oh Tepig. Next is the water type Pokemon is Oshawott." A small otter like pokemon appeared in front of everyone and started to act super cute. " Finally our grass type starter come on out Snivy." A green snake like pkemon came out and imediatly fell asleep at Zoro's feet. Zoro looked down at the small, lazy snake and smirked at it.

" Magnifique. It's time for Kalos's starters first is the fire starter Fenniken." The fire fox came out and snobbishly upturned her snout at everyone. "Next is the water type Froaki." a blue frog with what looked like a cotton scarf appeared before them. " Last but not least is the grass type Pokemon is Chespin." Out came a grass type version of oshawott (please tell me what Chespin is based off of?)

" WOOO! ALOLA BEAUTIFUL PEOPLE. WOOO! First of is the fire starter Litten." A very cute kitten like Pokemon appeared and Nami went crazy over how cute it was. " WOOO lets continue with the water type Poplio." A blue sea lion came out looking very sad. Robin just smiled down at the small water type." WOOO! Now time for the final Pokemon the grass type Rowlet." A small owl like Pokemon came out a flew towards Sanji's shoulder.

" Now that you've seen all of the starters it's time for you to choose one for you guys to start you journey with." Professor Oak said. " So have you guys decided?"

" You bet we have, and i'll start off. I choose..."

 **Me: Okay so here is chapter 2 of Pirates Journey of Pokemon. Sorry if the grammer is bad I triple check everything and sometimes doc just wants to mess with me so I hope you guys enjoy.**


	3. The 1st captures pt 1

Pirates Journey of Pokemon

 **Me: I would like to give a shout out to HeroDKnight, and Dragon's Blaze for the nice reviews. Now I already have the 6 crew members Pokemon all set up and listed. I will have some rivals for a few crew members so maybe I might ask what Pokemon you guys want them to have.**

 **Disclaimer: I AM NOT THE OWNER OF ONE PIECE OR POKEMON. T.T**

" I choose Chimchar." Luffy said smirking at the monkey pokemon that was still on his shoulder.

" I the great captain Usopp decide to partner up with Mudkip." Usopp said, meanwhile in the back ground. 'I'M THE CAPTAIN!'

" I choose this little cutie. I choose Litten." Nami said while cuddling the cute little cat Pokemon.

Robin walks over to the saddened Poplio and said. "Hello little one would you like to come along with me?" Poplio looked at Robin and cried happily while jumping into her arms.

" I would like this daper (SP?) rowlet." Sanji said while stroking the owl's feathers.

Zoro looked down at the small snake like Pokemon sleeping on it's feet. "I'll take the snivy right here.

Professor Oak gave everyone a pokedex and 6 pokeballs each. Luffy's was Red, Zoro's was black, Sanji's was a dark blue, Robin's was a purple, Nami's was Pink, and finally Usopp's was green.

2 hours later on route 1

A cute cream colored cat appeared out of the bushes and sat in front of the crew of 6. Nami took out her Pokedex.

 **Meowth, the Scratch Cat Pokémon. Meowth loves to roam at night to gather coins and other objects that sparkle, but it spends most of the daylight hours sleeping.**

Nami's eyes had Berri symbols in them and she grabbed Litten's Pokeball.

" Let's go Litten. Use Ember." Before Litten could use her fire attack the Meowth ran right up to Nami and put her paw on an empty pokeball.

"That's so cool." Nami said as she picked up Litten and Meowth's pokeball.

It was around that time that a small bird like Pokemon appeared. Luffy was interested, so he took out his pokdex.

 **Pidgey is a Flying Pokémon. Among all the Flying Pokémon, it is the gentlest and easiest to capture. A perfect target for the beginning Pokémon Trainer to test his Pokémon's skills.**

" I'm going to catch it. Chimchar scratch then use ember." The chimp Pokemon caught the small bird Pokemon off guard thus letting Luffy catch it.

It's been 30 minutes since they encountered Pokemon until a little electric type looking Pokemon came across their path.

 **Elekid, the Electric Pokémon. Elekid waves its arms to produce a strong electrical charge and gains strength when lightning is present.**

The Elekid was heading straight for Zoro and immediately went into the pokeball. Zoro blinked and just shrugged his shoulders.

" Cool I now have an Elekid." Zoro said while walking towards a tree and taking a nap along with his Snivy and newly caught Elekid.

" Lazy Moss head." Sanji said as he was getting lunch prepared.

" YESSS FINALLY SOME FOOD!" Luffy screamed as he followed Sanji around like a Bee to honey.

After everyone ate their lunc, Sanji was cleaning up when he suddenly saw a small purple Pokemon.

 **Nidoran . Its horn is larger than the female's and its Horn Attack is quite powerful.**

"Hello there." The Nidoran shrunk away scared that he did something wrong.

" Hey it's okay. Are you hungry?"

After 20 minutes of eating the Nidoran was still looking at Sanji. It has never met such nice human before.

"We have to go now. You take care of yourself okay." Sanji an the others was walking towards Viridian city when they suddenly heard a small cry. They turned around to see the Nidoran running towards them. Everyone stopped to see what the Nidoran would do when it suddenly jumped in Sanji's arms crying.

" What's wrong? Why are you crying?" Sanji asked.

"Sanji I think that he likes you because of how nice you were to him. That was probably the first time he felt loved. Why don't you catch it?" Nami said.

"Is that true you want to come along wit me?" Sanji asked. The Nidoran nodded his head and leaped into the pokeball.

 **Me: I hope you all enjoyed chapter 3.**


	4. Training and 1st captures pt 2

Pirates Journey of Pokemon

 **Me: I would like to give a shout out to HeroDKnight, and Dragon's Blaze for the nice reviews.**

 **Disclaimer: I AM NOT THE OWNER OF ONE PIECE OR POKEMON. T.T**

With some of the crew having 2 Pokemon they decided to train for a bit in a clearing.

 **NAMI'S TRAINING**

" Meowth, Litten I plan on entering in contests, so we need to work on combinations and style." Nami said looking at the 2 little cat Pokemon.

Meowth used Thunderbolt which completely surprised Nami. Apparently this Meowth was specially breed. Nami thought that she was very lucky. She has Meowth Practice its thunderbolt attack as well as trying to get meowth to form it with shaps. Nami looked over at Litten and decided to work on it's Ember Attack.

Close to the end of training Meowth is able to form small hearts with it's thunderbolt, and Litten is able to produce more embers than it originally could.

They were all getting ready for Lunch when she heard a small scream.

"AAAAHHHHHHHH."

 **ZORO'S TRAINING**

" Alright I think that Snivy should work on his Vinewhips and Elekid work on his Brickbrake's we will be going up against rock types so your brickbreak needs to get stronger Elekid." Zoro said. Elekid immediately got to work. It seems that Elekid has the same training craze that Zoro has.

Zoro was in the middle of overseeing the training when he sees an armadillo like Pokemon.

 **Sandshrew, the Mouse Pokémon. Sandshrew hates moisture and lives in holes it digs in dry places. It protects itself by curling into a ball.**

" Huh Snivy use vinewhip." Zoro commanded as the small snake Pokemon did as it was told.

The Sandshrew used scratch on Snivy, but Snivy dodged and hit the Sandshrew again.

Finally, after a 5 minute battle, Zoro was successful in catching the armadillo Pokemon.

" Sweet."

"AAAAHHHHHHHH."

 **SANJI'S TRAINING**

"I don't know what to do. Do I do the gyms like Usopp, moss head, and Luffy, or do I do contests like Nami-swan and Robin-chwan?" Sanji asked himself. " Well I might as well at least train for both."

Sanji had his Nidoran practice his Poison sting to look elegant and to also strengthen it as well.

Rowlet worked on aerial movements so it would be easier to glide and perform as well as dodge easier.

While his Pokemon was working on their moves, Sanji decided to start on Dinner since it was beginning to get darker. He decided to cook up some gourmet hamburgers. Sanji was giving it a lot of thought, but he finally came to a conclusion.

" Alright I have decided to enter Contests. It was at this moment that Sanji heard familiar screaming in the distance.

"AAAAHHHHHHHH."

 **ROBIN'S TRAINING**

" Alright Poploio let's work on your bubbles they would look good in a contest." Robin said.

It was a little while later that Robin saw something in the corner of her eye's.

 **Oddish the weed Pokemon,** **During the daytime, Oddish buries itself in soil to absorb nutrients from the ground using its entire body. The more fertile the soil, the glossier its leaves become.**

" Poplio let's stop training for now and catch that Oddish." Robin said, and so the battle began with poplio winning by knockout.

Robin caught the Oddish and decided to end the training for now.

"AAAAHHHHHHHH."

 **LUFFY'S TRAINING**

"WAAAHOOOO!" Luffy screamed as he, Chimchar, and Pidgey glided through the trees with Pidgey flying and the other 2 swinging from vines.

" Alright let's get down to some training." Luffy said they trained for a little while with Pidgy working on it's gust attack and Chimchar focusing on flame wheel. Everyone was doing exceptionally well on the progress they have made.

"Alright everyone I smell Sanji's cooking, so let's stop for now and get something to eat."

"AAAAHHHHHHHH."

 **USOPP'S TRAINING**

" Alright Mudkip let's work on your water gun. Aim at that tree." Mudkip listen to Usopp and fired at the tree.

Hundreds of Beedril came out of the nest and flew towards Mudkip and Usopp.

"AAAAHHHHHHHH."

Usopp didn't have time to do anything but run as the Beedril flew towards him. the others came out and helped him.

" Chimchar/Litten Ember." Half of the Beedril down.

"Elekid/Meowth use Thunder/Thunderbolt." mnow there is only 5 left.

" Sandshrew use mudshot." Zoro's new Pokemon hit 2 of them thus leaving 3.

"Mudkip use watergun we are going to catch 1." The battle was 10 minutes long until finally Usopp caught a Beedril.

 **Beedrill, the Poison Bee Pokémon. Beedrill fly quickly and attack using poison stingers on their forelegs and tail.**

" That's great Usopp." Luffy said.

" Hey moss head where did you get that sandshrew?" Sanji said.

" Well shitty cook if you must know I caught her while training Snivy and Elekid." Zoro said, and with that it started on a whole argument.

"Wow Robin your Oddish is so cute, do you know what you are going to evolve it into when it becomes a Gloom?" Nami asked.

" Thank you and yes I plan on getting a Bellossom." Robn said.

Everyone was on their way again after eating Sanji's delicious cooking when suddenly a young boy with a Pikachu on his shoulder and a red headed girl appeared.

"I challenge 1 of you to a Pokemon battle." The boy said.

 **Me: I hope you all enjoyed chapter 4.**


	5. Meeting Ash and Misty

Pirates Journey of Pokemon

 **Me: I would like to give a shout out to HeroDKnight for the nice reviews.**

 **Disclaimer: I AM NOT THE OWNER OF ONE PIECE OR POKEMON. T.T**

"ME ME ME ME ME ME ME ME ME ME..." The hyperactive captain yelled.

"This will take a while so how about me?" Zoro said.

" Cool by the way my name is Ash Ketchum." Ash said.

" Hi my name is Misty Waterflower." The tomboyish girl said." I would also like to battle one of you."

"How about me? My name is Nami."

" Sure."

"Let's do this, also my name is Zoro."

" WAIT ZORO THIS WAS SUPPOSE TO BE MY BATTLE!" Luffy screamed.

"You snooze you loose. Hey Ash how about a 3 on 3 battle?"

" Actually can it be a 2 on 2 battle?" Ash asked.

" Sure watever."

I will be the referee." Usopp announced. " This is a 2 on 2 battle between Ash and Zoro. Trainers bring out your 1st Pokemon."

" Pidgeotto I choose you." Ash announced.

" Elekid Prepare for battle."Zoro said determined.

" Ash watch out Elekid is an electric type." Misty said.

" Thanks Misty, but I got this." Ash said cockily.

" Alright trainers and... BEGIN." Usopp said.

" Pidgeotto use gust." The bird flew in close to Elekid and flapped its feathery wings.

" Dodge Elekid and use thunderbolt." Elekid easily dodged the flying type attack and quickly spun his arms around and produce a lightning bolt,

"Dodge and use quick attack." But it was to late. the bird Pokemon was immediately hit with a powerful lightning attack and fainted to the ground. "But how pidgeotto should have had the advantage, I mean isn'tElekid a fighting type?"

" Ash you idiot Elekid is an Electric type Pokemon I told you at the beginning of the battle, but did you listen to me? NO YOU DECIDED THAT YOU WAS SO GREAT ALREADY THAT YOU DIDN'T NEED MY LITTLE BIT OF ADVICE."

"Good job Elekid."

" Pikachu let's show them what we are made of."

" Are both trainers ready?"

"Yes i'm ready to win."

" I'm ready Usopp."

" Alright begin."

" Pilachu use thunder." Zoro didn't tell Elekid to dodge or fight back instead he said.

" Elekid take the hit." Ash and Misty was the only one's whowas shocked to hear this.

" HA are you crazy or something you are about to loose your Elekid."But what surprised Ash is that onece thunder hit Elekid it did absolutely nothing. "What but how?

" Listen carefully kid. My elekid has the special ability motor drive." Zoro explained.

" Motor Drive?" Ash asked as he pulled out his pokedex.

 **When a Pokémon with Motor Drive is hit by an Electric-type move, its Speed is increased by one stage, and the move will have no effect on that Pokémon.**

"Now Elekid use Brick Break." With that final command Pikachu was down.

" Pikachu is no longer able to continue. Since Ash has no more Pokemon that makes Zoro the winner."

" I can't believe I lost to a newbie trainer."

" Hey Ash Aren't you a Newbie trainer?"

" Shut up Misty do your battle."

" Okay how about a 2 on 2 battle Nami?"

" That sounds great Misty."

" This is a 2 on 2 battle between Nami and Misty. Trainers bring out your 1st Pokemon."

" Misty calls upon Staryu." A yellowish orange starfish with a red gem came out of the pokeball. Nami was curious so she pulled out her pokedex.

 **Staryu. The Star Shape Pokemon . The core of this Water Pokémon shines in a rainbow of seven colors, a core that is valued by some as a type of jewelry.**

" Alright Time to shine Meowth."

" Staryu use bubblebeam." Multitude of bubbles shot towards the scratch cat Pokemon.

"Spin to dodge Meowth and then use payday straight up." Meowth spun elegantly around the bubbles and threw some coins up in the air. Staryu and Misty was both distracted by the small handful of coins that they didn't hear Nami's command.

" Now Meowth use full power thunderbolt." The starfish Pokemon was quickly K.O'd.

" You did an awesome battle Staryu take a rest. Very clever Nami, but i'm not falling for that again Go Starmi." A purple starfish like pokemon came out of the pokeball this time.

 **Starmi the Mysterious Pokemon and the evolved form of Staryu. Starmie's center section-the core-glows brightly in seven colors. Because of its luminous nature, this Pokémon has been given the nickname "the gem of the sea."**

" So that's the evolved form of Staryu? Alright Meowth use Thunderbolt." The cat like Pokemon shot a huge bolt of lightning right at the double stared pokemon.

" Dodge it Starmi and use watergun." Starmi moves quickly out of the way and sends a huge amount of water towards the unfortunate cat.

" Spin Meowth." Meowth tried to spin, but it was to late.

" Nice job there Misty, but here comes my starter Pokemon. Lets do this Litten."

" WHAT POKEMON IS THAT?" Ash screamed.

" She's called a Litten Ash and she's the fire starter of the Alola region. Now Litten use flamethrower." A huge jet of fire came straight towards the starfish pokemon.

" Counter with Watergun."

" Max power Litten."

" You 2 Starmi." Both attacks exploded sending both Pokemon to the ground, When the smoke cleared it was revealed that both Pokemon was K.O.'d.

" Both Pokemon are unable to battle this battle is a tie."

" That was an awesome battle Nami. Hey where are you guys going anyway?"

" Thanks so much. We are heading towards Pewter City so that Zoro, Usopp, and Luffy can have a gym battle there. Me, Sanji, and Robin are doing contests."

" Well I hope we all will meet again." Misty said as she and Ash headed towards Viridian City.

" Well guys just 3 more days until we reach Pewter City, SO ONWARDS." Luffy screamed.

 **Me: I hope you all enjoyed chapter 5.**


	6. Fishing Galore

Pirates Journey of Pokemon

 **Ch.6: Fishing Galore**

 **Me: I would like to give a shout out to HeroDKnight for the nice reviews. Also I'm back :). I have been very busy I got a new job and also been trying to conqure this little thing we like to call WRITER'S BLOCK. I have been having major trouble with continuing the story from where we have left off from. I think I have finally figured out m writer's block so I hope you all enjoy this brand new chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I AM NOT THE OWNER OF ONE PIECE OR POKEMON. T.T**

The brave members of the illustrious straw hat crew was making their way towards Pewter City in order to get themselves a gym badge. Everything was normal when the group finds themselves in a huge clearing with a big lake that looked to be connected to the Ocean. Zoro, Nami, and Luffy decided to go fishing and get them selves some water types, while Sanji, Robin, and Usopp decided to make up camp.

It's been 2 hours since the 3 fishers started to fish while the other 3 was training their pokemon. Usopp's Mudkip can now use mudshot. Robin's Oddish has learned magical leaf. While Sanji's brand new Pokemon Nidoran can use it's poison sting to make shapes.

The trio of fishers ws about to give up when Zoro's fishing rod started to pull. He used all of his strength to reel in the somewhat strong Pokemon. When Zoro finally got the Pokemon on the shore he was shocked and glad at what he caught. Meanwhile Luffy was laughing.

"HAHAHAHA man Zoro you was having trouble with a tiny Horsea?" Luffy laughed while Zoro's whole face turned red.

"SHUT UP! That Horsea must be very strong and besides I wanted a Horsea to begin with." Zoro said shocking everyone around him. It was all silent until Sanji broke the tension, meanwhile Zoro had his Elekid keeping horsea from escaping.

"Mosshead. You mean to tell me you actually want a horsea? Not that i'm saying there is anything wrong with a Horsea, but I just pictured you wanting a Poliwrath or a Garydos." Sanji said trying to figure out what was going on in his Brother/Rival's head.

" I will explaing just let me catch it first. Okay Elekid use thunderbolt." Zoro ordered his Electic type. After a 2 minute battle Zoro finally caught his new Horsea.(AN: I'm too tired to type a battle scene the same will be done with any other battle's in this chapter)

"Okay so I have a number of reason's why I want Horsea. 1st I like it's finale evolution, Kingdra turns into a Water/Dragon type so weaknesses like Grass and electric will no longer be super effective and the damage becomes neutral. Also This Horsea has the ability Sniper. Which powers up the moves if they become critical hit's. That is a huge advantage when moves like Aurora Beam and Ice Beam come into play." Zoro said to his fellow crew members.

" That's cool Zoro let's scan it to see what move set it has." Nami said while still trying to get her own water type.

 **"Horsea the Dragon Pokemon. Female. It makes its nest in the shade of corals. If the ocean current turns fast, this Pokémon anchors itself by wrapping its tail around rocks or coral to prevent being washed away. If Horsea senses danger, it will reflexively spray a dense black ink from its mouth and try to escape. This Pokémon swims by cleverly flapping the fin on its back. This Horsea's move set is as followed.**

 **BubbleBeam**

 **Twister**

 **Smokescreen**

 **Leer**

" That's cool." Nami said when suddenly she felt a strong tug on her fishing rod signaling that she has a pokemon. She reeled it in and a cute star like pokemon appeared.

" Meowth use Thunderbolt." The battle was only 1 1/2 minutes long but Nami caught the star pokemon. She pulled out her Pokedex and scanned her new Pokemon.

 **Staryu the Star Shape Pokemon. No gender. Staryu's center section has an organ called the core that shines bright red. If you go to a beach toward the end of summer, the glowing cores of these Pokémon look like the stars in the sky. As long as its red core remains, it can regenerate its body instantly, even if it's torn apart. It's known moves are as followed.**

 **Bubblebeam**

 **Psywave**

 **Recover**

 **Swift**

Before anyone could congratulate Nami on her capture Luffy was almost sucked into the lake by the Pokemon on the other end of the fishing pole. Luffy gave a might pull when a Poliwag appeared.

" Go Pidgey use wing attack." After 2 minutes Luffy finally caught the Poliwag.

 **Poliwag the Tadepole Pokemon. Male. Poliwag has a very thin skin. It is possible to see the Pokémon's spiral innards right through the skin. Despite its thinness, however, the skin is also very flexible. Even sharp fangs bounce right off it. The move set of this Poliwag is the following.**

 **Watergun**

 **Tackle**

 **Hypnoisis**

 **Double Team**

Everyone was excited for the new members of their crazy family, But as they were enjoying a good meal prepared by Sanji no one knew that a pair of eyes was staring right at Usopp.

 **Me: I hope you all enjoyed chapter 6. I'm sorry that this is short I wanted to put a simple relaxation chapter before they get to Pewter City. Next chapter is more training, Usopp get's a new friend to the team and they arrive in Pewter City with 1 or 2 roadblocks in the way so chapter 7 should be longer. I love you guys and read and review.**

 **~ LunarKitten1029**


	7. Finally to Pewter City

Pirates Journey of Pokemon

 **Ch.7: Finally at pewter city**

 **Me: I would like to give a shout out to HeroDKnight for the nice reviews. Also I'm back :). I have been very busy I got a new job and also been trying to conqure this little thing we like to call WRITER'S BLOCK. I have been having major trouble with continuing the story from where we have left off from. I think I have finally figured out m writer's block so I hope you all enjoy this brand new chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I AM NOT THE OWNER OF ONE PIECE OR POKEMON. T.T**

"AAAHHHHHHHH!" Screamed the terrified sniper. The crew was on the last stretch of forest in the Viridian forest when Usopp was rudely awoken by a small muscle looking Pokemon.

"Shishishishi. That's so funny Usopp." Luffy laughed at the expense of his long nosed friend.

Nami took out her pokedex to examine the new Pokemon.

 **Machop, the Superpower Pokémon. Machop have muscles that never tire no matter how much they exercise. Machop have enough strength to throw 100 average sized adults.**

" I'm going to catch. All right Special Attack Mudkip." The sea warrior yelled as he sent out his starter." Now use mudshot and then hit it with watergun."

The attack hit the unsuspecting fighting type head on. It got back up and used the move seismictoss. Mudkip kept fighting until it used a move new to Usopp.

" What move was that?" Usopp asked his friends.

" According to the pokedex it looks like sludgewave." Robin said.

"That's awsome Mudkip use sludgewave again." The water/ground type did the poison type move and finally downed the pure fighting type pokemon.

"GOOOO POKEBALL" Usopp screamed. The pokeball hit the Machop and sucked it in.

1...

2...

3...

Ping...

"YESS!" Usopp said. The crew sat down on the cliff overlooking Pewter city having lunch.

" I can't believe we finally made it to Pewter City." Zoro said as he put some pokemon food in front of his 4 pokemon.

" Hey it's you guys again." A familiar black haired kid said as his pikachu hoped down from his perch on his trainers shoulder.

 **Me: I hope you all enjoyed chapter 7. I'm sorry that this is so so short I was very tired but I wanted them to make it to Pewter City. Next chapter is a rematch battle and the gym batte with brock. I love you guys and read and review.**

 **~ LunarKitten1029**


End file.
